The Grand Timeline of Everything
Before 250,000 B.A.- The Ancients exist. 250,000 B.A.- Mortals first come to this plane of existence on the Avarian Continent. 249,000 B.A.- The Face of Evil reigns over the world. 240,000 B.A.- The Ancients summon the Emissary, who banishes the Face of Evil. 150,000 B.A.- Mortals come into existence on the Northern Continent. 120,000 B.A.- Merfolk settle the Northern Sea. 110,000 B.A.- The Northern Pantheon of gods enters this plane. 100,000 B.A.- Avaria is founded as a trading post with the Ancients. 90,000 B.A.- Mortals first cross the sea from Avaria to the Golden Continent. 80,000 B.A.- The War of the Ember is fought. -The Ember is entrusted to the Keeper of the Ember. -The University of Sarnn is founded. -Fae begin to populate the continent of Quéremi. 75,000 B.A.- Aelyria is founded by Elves. 65,000 B.A.- The City of the Sun is founded. 60,000 B.A.- The Dwarf Kingdom of Clyngunn rises. -Merfolk begin to gather and establish cities around the continent of Quéremi. 55,000 B.A.-The Quéremi Pantheon of gods enters this plane. 50,000 B.A.- Mortals cross the ocean from the Golden Continent to the Southern Continent. 40,000 B.A.- The Kingdom of Clyngunn collapses after war with the Aelyrians. 30,000 B.A.- The Southern Pantheon of gods enters this plane. 20,000 B.A.- The Quéremi Pantheon save ships headed to Avaria from destruction populate Quéremi and worship them. 15,000 B.A.- The Naquer Independence Riots occur, spitting the Kairel Empire. 14,000 B.A.- Exiled Dwelves, Elves, Dwarfs, and related races make their way to Omarr. -Omarr founds the University of Edarr and begins to colonize areas of Quéremi. -Omarr gains Cozar in the War of Cozarr. 10,000 B.A.- Mamil begins a independence war from Nabol entitled the War of Rishe. -Ithemba is born in the Dark Lands. 9,800 B.A.- Mamil loses the war and begins reparations. 9,300 B.A.-Mamil is granted independence. 9,000 B.A.- Gulepe casts out earth magic users, particularly druids. These people travel by boat to Veshin. 8,000 B.A.- The Revolution of Cozarr occurs, and the people of Cozar win. 7,986 B.A- The Isle of Stone has it's first and only ship of survivors and forms a society. 7,854 B.A.- The Golden Kingdom is founded by King Nelson I. 5,345 B.A.- The first recorded planar rift occurs in the area now known as The City in the lower Southern Continent. 5,302 B.A.- The City is founded. 3.409 B.A.- Deagain is born in the Dark Lands. 1,011 B.A.- Lillium Lindenbrook is found near Westerly. 894 B.A.- King Nelson XIII leads the Golden Army to conquer Aelyria. 833 B.A.- Acanias XII is born in Aelyria. 803 B.A.- Octavia is born in the City of the Sun. 789 B.A.- Sir. Wilya enters the Ninth Realm. 751 B.A.- Aramol is born in Clyngunn. 677 B.A.- Illotara Pendoras is born in Aelyria. 621 B.A.- The Banking Conglomerate is attacked by rebel group, launching the First Banking War. 615 B.A.- The Banking Conglomerate is defeated at the Battle of Oosterick. 613 B.A.- The Confederation is chartered at the Summit of Exeter. 601 B.A.- Preku Graveskull enters the material plane from the Abyss in Avaria. 594 B.A.- Seven is congealed. 428 B.A.- Irech Graveskull enters the material plane from the Abyss near Redwater. 421 B.A.- The Confederation collapses into civil war over tariff disputes, launching the Second Banking War. 420 B.A.- Strix is born in Aelyr. 414 B.A.- The Second Banking War ends in a draw. 408 B.A.- The Siren is born in Redwater. 402 B.A.- Nomadic tribes in the Southern Continent unify to form the Red Riders. 386 B.A.- Coira is born in Port Harmon. 356 B.A.- Rahnter is born in Wilwarin Forest. 337 B.A.- Moryr Emberstrike is born in the Emberwood. 335 B.A- The Kingdom of Rolan declares official war on the Stotii Orcs 333 B.A.- Valmyr is born in Aelyria. 335 B.A.- Olenvyr Emberlight is born in the Emberwood. 305 B.A.- The Tribe of the Ember is taken. 301 B.A.- Doriel is born in The City. 278 B.A.- Aeles Graveskull is born in Tanwen. 242 B.A.- Coira dies near Tidewater Village. - Bastion sets out to find the Tribe. 237 B.A.- Laslow Skyes is born on The Isle of Stone. 220 B.A.- The Face of Evil returns to this plane. 213 B.A.- Cleon I unites the tribes of the northwest to form the Empire. 164 B.A.- Sebastian Divarm is born on The Isle of Stone. 157 B.A.- Cleon III completes the unification of the Dark Lands under Imperial Rule. 131 B.A.- Aeshen Rue is born in Maiden Forest. 124 B.A.- Elmyra is born in Aelyr. 123 B.A.- The Kingdom of Rolan and the Stotii Orcs form a peace treaty. 112 B.A.- Lyriria "Lyra" Emberheart is born in a small town in Aelyria. 111 B.A.- Avaria is destroyed by the battle between Bastion and Moryr. 108 B.A.-Benthalior Pendoras is born in Aelyria. 107 B.A.- Prince Axil Donta is born on The Isle of Stone. 94 B.A.- The anti-magic policy in The Isle of Stone is opposed and a revolution begins. 93 B.A.- The Isle of Stone's anti-magic policy is forcibly brought down and the monarchy destroyed. 92 B.A.- Axil Donta becomes a vampire and leaves in search of more power. 89 B.A.- Sebastian Divarm becomes a vampire. 75 B.A.- Torfund Rumnaheim is found near Venzor. -King Nelson XXIV is born in the City of the Sun. 73 B.A.- Nexos Graveskull is born on one of the Thousand Islands. 68 B.A.- Queen Miranda XV is born in the Southfront. -Deputy Claire is born in Exeter. 66 B.A.- Cleon V is born in Imperium. 65 B.A.- Bridget, Duchess of the South, is born in Southfront. -Doge Norris is born in the Confederation. -Charbon is born in Quiberon. -Penumbra is born in Avaria. 62 B.A.- Cedar Iris is born in Maiden Forest. 61 B.A.- Jack Hollings is born in Aston. 60 B.A.-Corinth is born in the Dark Lands. -Relia Graveskull is born on one of the Thousand Islands. 58 B.A.- Christopher A. Grimes is born in The City. 53 B.A.- Luike Seaborn is born aboard [[the Bayleit|the Bayleit]]. -King Thorgurn I is born in Clyngunn. -Deputies Sharmin and Rister are born in the Confederation. -Ryūteki "Riyu" Uta is born in Pemii. 52 B.A.- Richard, Duke of the West, is born in Westerly. 50 B.A.- Mogaruk is born in the Dark Lands. -King Brumnar I is born in Clyngunn. 49 B.A.- Phil is born in the Confederation. -Saranta is born in Sarnn. 47 B.A.- Durham is born in Exeter. -Gazog is born in the Dark Lands. 46 B.A.- Catalina del Mar is born. -Alastair, Duke of the North, is born in the Northern Hall. -Kogra Graycloak is born in Braden. 45 B.A.- Brilee is born near Sea Star. - Drukkinn is born in the City of the Sun. -Deputy Calara is born in Sarnn. -Prince Asmar is born in Byzantium. -Raine is born in Avaria. 41 B.A.- James Blake is born in the Imperium. -Fiona, Duchess of the East, is born in Eastport. -Colt Serevin is born in Exeter. 40 B.A.- Elizabeth Shannon is born in the City on the Lake. -Andre Tailleur is born in Quiberon. -Vithiel is born in Quiberon. 38 B.A.- Gnerm is born in the Red Plains. -Lord Henry is born in Port Harmon. -The Order of the Rusty Gauntlet is founded. 37 B.A.- Murmur is born in the Dark Lands. 36 B.A.- Shamil Goldensong is born in Norcity. 35 B.A.- Roka is born in the Orc Territories. -Otis Eddystone is born in Redwater. -Charbon overthrows the Prince of Quiberon and becomes dictator. -Bear is born in the Dark Lands. 34 B.A.- Oligarchs in the Confederation hire mercenaries to attack the Confederation, launching the Third Banking War. -The Merchant is born in Byzantium. -Rabbit is born in the Dark Lands. 33 B.A.- Brunstein "Brute" Gorman is born in Redwater. 31 B.A. - Mupan “Mu” Graveskull-Thioland is born in Vaeslan. 30 B.A.- Zero is born in the Dark Lands. -Snare is born at sea. -Vorath is born in the Red Plains. -Maris Pané is born in Quiberon. 29 B.A.- Rene de Rue is born in Balmoral. -Nedelle is born in Southfront. -Ballista is born on Bulwark. 28 B.A.- Clatheus is born in the Fade Mountains. -The House Redwood Tragedy occurs. -Aidar and Eragor Redwood are born in Westerly. 27 B.A.- Amanah Saya is born in the Dark Lands. -Badger is found in the Dark Lands. -Colonel Hathaway is born. 25 B.A.- Jaymiff Duskdreamer is born in The Eye on Delphinius. -Li Fu is born. -Bitaka and Zideni are born in the City of the Sun. - Godric, Duke of the Sun, is born in the City of the Sun. 24 B.A.- Rhike and Ilkios Zylon are found near Redwater. -Maz is found near Redwater. -Antione is born in Quiberon. -Balam is born in the Dark Lands. -Mii is born in the Imperium. -Sembali Ithemba is born in the Dark Lands before his mother leaves him in the cave of Ithemba. 23 B.A.- Alinda Millstone is born. -Ka’voc is born in the Red Plains. 21 B.A.- Queen Catherine I is born in the City of the Sun. -Nerdi Indimith and Kima Graveskull are born near Balmoral. 19 B.A.- Gorlond Rumnaheim is born in Venzor. -Onyx enters this plane. 18 B.A.- Balthasar is born in Exeter. -Turin is born in Vostanthia. 17 B.A.- Asriel Cawthorn is born in Quiberon. -Queen Miranda XV is assassinated by halfling militants. -Geoff and Rebekah Rumnaheim are born in Venzor.' 16 B.A.- Caelan discovers and activates the mind stones. Caelan is no longer present on any plane of existence. -Imbali Ithemba is born in the Dark Lands to Ithemba.' 15 B.A.- The elves of Aelyria declare independence from the Golden Kingdom. 14 B.A.- Eliza Shannon is born. 13 B.A.- Cleon V launches a surprise attack on Venzor, beginning the First Imperial War. -Doradora is born in Sarnn, specifically the University. 12 B.A.- The Imperial Army defeats the Army of the Confederation in the Battle of Redwater. - The Imperial Army defeats the Golden Army in the Battle of Westerly. Westerly’s forest is mostly destroyed in the siege. - The dwarves of Clyngunn declare Independence from the Golden Kingdom and seal their borders.' 11 B.A.- Bastion, Aesh, Luike, Shamil, and Roka embark on their quest. 10 B.A.- The Guild of Champions is founded in Sea Star. -Tanyr Emberlight is born in Quiberon.' 9 B.A.- Charbon is overthrown. 7 B.A.- The Guild sends an expedition to the Northern Continent, resulting in Moryr’s death and Aesh’s disappearance. -Elal Brighttome, Inar Brighttome, and Six are born and left in the Outer Ring of the City. -Zabez Malaph is born in an unknown location. -Alas and Luga are born in an unknown location. 6 B.A. - The Sister summons Aesin (Crimson) Sol, Ateliphis Ellis, Izalea, and Peix Tugevus to retrieve a missing item. - The group meets Tavian at the gates of the City of the Sister. The group meets Ravis in the Wilds. - The group meets Skel and the rest of the Inlaws. - Lucindian is found in the Brother's Palace in the City of the Brother. - Peix Tugevus, Polar Bar, and Izalea are killed by guards of the City of the Brother. - Ravis and Tavian escape and leave to places unknown. Lucindian does the same. Aesin and Teli also do the same. All split.' 5 B.A.- The Ancients summon their champions to do battle with the Face of Evil. -Jack Hollings, James Blake, Catalina Del Mar, and Ambassador Corinth are killed. -The Imperial Army defeats the Army of the Confederation in the Battle of Balmoral. -The Golden Army defeats the Imperial Army in the Battle for the City of the Sun. -King Nelson XIV is killed and Queen Catherine I succeeds to the throne of the Golden Kingdom. -Aux uses an Orpheus ring to remain anchored to this plane. Moryr is returned to life by the Master. -Forti is killed at Sarnn. '4 B.A.-' The Emissary defeats the Face of Evil and banishes it from this plane. - Badger, Nedelle, and Cleon V are killed at the Imperium. -The Golden Army and the Army of the Confederation defeat the Imperial Army at the Battle of the Tower with assistance from the forces of Clyngunn, Aelyria, and the Guild of Champions. -The Imperial Senate takes control of the Empire. -Aux disappears.' 3 B.A.- Lord Henry leads the Golden Army into the Dark Lands, launching the Second Imperial War. -Ilkios launches a coup d’etat, overthrowing the Imperial Senate and installing himself as Praetor. -The Nationalist faction of the Confederation overthrow Parliament and seize control of Exeter, launching the Fourth Banking War. -The Nationalist fleet destroys the Confederation’s Fleet at the Battle of Redwater Bay. -The Resistance is formed. -The Flame is formed in the Northern Continent.'' '2 B.A.-' Moryr steals the list of divine champions from the Guild of Champions, prompting the Guild to form a task force to respond. -Calara, Elizabeth Shannon, and Turin, are killed. -Shamil is converted to vampirism. -The Imperial Army defeats the Golden Army at the Battle of the Peaks. -The Resistance defeats the Banker’s garrison in Exeter. -Zero is killed. -The Master and his servants orchestrate the Battle of the City and destroy the Guild of Champions. -Gnerm the Violent is killed at the Battle of the City. -Jaymiff and Doriel are killed at the Battle of the City. -Maz is killed. -The Northern Pantheon of Gods and the Southern Pantheon of Gods declare war on each other, beginning Armageddon’s War. -Aux returns from the Sunset Lands. Category:Timeline